Secret Power
by Nura Lau
Summary: Padahal banyak yang mengaguminya, tapi Akashi Seijuuro malah menghindari mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/"Itu bukan kemauanku, jadi itu seolah-olah aku mengintip. Menjengkelkan, bukan?"/ [Birthday fic for saruakira] DLDR and Happy reading, Aibo!


"Hei, Nigou," panggil seorang remaja bersurai biru muda dengan nada yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

Yang dipanggil hanya memalingkan wajahnya sementara sang majikan makin menarik menarik tali yang mengikat di kalung yang dikenakan anjingnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba…" pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu tetap berusaha menarik anjingnya agar mau bergerak, tapi anjingnya tetap bergeming. "Apa maksudmu, sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, miss typo, dll**

**Pair AkaKuro**

**Fic for saruakira Birthday ! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat ini Kuroko sedang mengajak anjingnya yang bernama Nigou jalan-jalan sore.

Padahal dia sudah berniat baik sudah mau repot-repot mengajak anjingnya refreshing, tapi tiba-tiba anjingnya berhenti di jalan tanpa Kuroko tahu apa penyebabnya.

Jalan pejalan kaki terlihat lebih lenggang di sore hari.

"Kumohon jalanlah," pinta Kuroko datar, tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan saat menatap sang anjing.

Nigou tetap teguh untuk diam, dia mendengus pelan pada majikannya. Kedut samar terlihat di surai biru muda milik Kuroko.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Bagaimana ini," keluhnya lalu berjongkok tepat di depan peliharaannya. "Aku jadi susah, 'kan."

Sepertinya pun Nigou tidak peduli pada majikannya. Pokoknya dia memilih diam.

Guk

Tiba-tiba Nigou menggongong pelan pada pemuda bersurai merah yang lewat.

Kuroko mengernyit saat pemuda bersurai merah itu melirik sekilas ke arah Nigou. Manik heterochrome miliknya terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu, bukan pada Kuroko melainkan pada Nigou.

Lho, kok?

Nigou mengerang pelan kemudian pemuda bersurai merah yang kebetulan lewat itu mengusap pelan telinga anjing milik Kuroko.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si pemuda bersurai merah menghentikan kegiatannya lalu beralih menatap Kuroko.

"Tadi dia takut karena ada suara kembang api. Makanya, dia tidak mau pergi kesana," katanya datar.

"Eh?"

Seketika Kuroko terkejut namun masih pada ekspresi datarnya. Dia beralih menatap peliharaannya kemudian mengelus pelan bulu halus di kepala Nigou.

Dilihatnya Nigou yang kini menatap sang majikan dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak tahu," kata Kuroko pelan pada Nigou, sementara si peliharaan mengerang lembut.

Manik biru langit milik Kuroko langsung menuju pada tempat pemuda bersurai muda itu berada. Tetapi, sebelum sempat dia bertanya lebih lanjut orang itu sudah menghilang.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Kuroko. Salah satunya;

"_Apa dia mengerti bahasa anjing?"_

Oh, yeah mana mungkin, 'kan Kuroko? Dan lagi pemuda tadi sepertinya Kuroko pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.

…

Aomine mendengus keras saat pelajaran matematika usai, Kuroko yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Tidak habis pikir kenapa teman sebangkunya sangat membenci matematika.

Meskipun Kuroko juga tidak suka matematika toh dia tetap mengikuti pelajaran.

"Oi, Tetsu mau makan siang di atap?" tawar Aomine.

Kuroko membalas dengan anggukan singkat setelah itu membereskan buku-buku yang ada di mejanya.

"Ah," jerit Aomine pelan. "Aku lupa membawa bekal."

Kuroko menghela napas keras sebelum mendeath glare pemuda berkulit tan itu. Soalnya dia tahu pasti Aomine sengaja tidak membawa bekal supaya Kuroko membagi bekalnya seperti kemarin.

Tentu saja Kuroko tahu dan tidak mau terjebak pada hal yang sama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan sendirian," kata Kuroko, apatis.

"Tu―tunggu! Aku akan beli roti!" mau tak mau Aomine harus membelinya, soalnya dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Kuroko.

Yah, walaupun niatnya untuk mencicipi masakan Kuroko (lagi) gagal.

…

Kini Kuroko dan Aomine berjalan beriringan menuju atap. Ah, tidak lupa Kise yang tiba-tiba nimbrung dan sukses membuat Aomine jengah.

"Kurokocchi, lihat-ssu! Aku bawa kue, kita bagi dua ya?" tawar Kise yang sengaja melupakan keberadaan Aomine di sana.

Kotak kue di tangannya dia ayun-ayunkan dengan sengaja di depan wajah garang Aomine.

Kuroko melirik sekilas Kise kemudian bergumam, "baiklah kita bagi tiga saja."

Aomine langsung tertawa iblis dalam hati mendapati ekspresi Kise yang seperti orang nahan pup.

Wajah hitam Aomine langsung pucat pasi saat pemuda bersurai merah coretpendekcoret yang tiba-tiba melewati mereka bertiga.

Kise langsung bungkam seribu bahasa tidak berani bicara.

Sementara Kuroko termangu sebentar dan pada akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu!" panggil Kuroko pada orang itu. Aomine dan Kise jejeritan dalam hati.

"Bodoh, Tetsu! Mendingan jangan―ah!"

Merasa dipanggil dan memang benar-benar dia yang dipanggil pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

Benar dugaan Kuroko. Manik beda warna yang sepertinya dia kenal kemarin ternyata satu sekolah dengannya, tapi kenapa Kuroko belum pernah melihat orang itu?

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin," kata Kuroko halus pada orang yang di depannya kini."Berkatmu aku jadi memilih jalan memutar dan Nigou―"

"Siapa?"

Orang itu memotong dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"Eh?" Kuroko malah ber-eh ria. Dia yakin matanya tidak salah.

Lalu tangannya bergerak menuju wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu, sekedar memastikan apakah tebakannya benar atau tidak.

Plak!

Tangan Kuroko ditepis saat berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajah si pemilik surai merah.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Dingin, nada suara itu sangat dingin membuat siapa pun bergidik ngeri termasuk Kise dan Aomine sekarang. Tetapi tidak untuk Kuroko, dia malah menatap datar kepergian orang itu.

Benar bukan, sih kalau dia orang yang kemarin?

…

"Dengar, ya Tetsu," Aomine mulai mengintrupsi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap untuk makan siang. Di sana tidak terlalu panas karena matahari sedang ditutupi awan.

"Namanya itu Akashi Seijuuro," lanjut Aomine setelah menelan roti yang baru saja dia kunyah.

"Dia akan mengintimidasi siapapun yang mendekatinya tanpa ampun," Kise yang sudah selesai memotong kue kini mulai bicara pada Kuroko. "Dia dikenal sebagai serigala di sekolah ini, tapi bukan GGS lho, ya."

Kuroko menaikan satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ganteng-ganteng serigala," kata Kise setelah melihat tatapan bingung Kuroko.

Yah, namanya juga Kise. Dia tidak akan melewatkan acara macam GGS tiap malam.

Hampir saja Aomine mau menampar Kise kalau saja Kuroko tidak bergerak cepat. Salahkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu karena menyebutkan acara tv yang paling Aomine benci.

"Apa dia punya saudara yang mirip?" tanya Kuroko dan hanya dijawab gelengan pelan dari kedua temannya.

Kuroko menghela napas berat.

Berarti bisa jadi Akashilah yang dia temui tempo hari. Tetapi, kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? Pasti ada alasannya.

"Aku mau ke tempat Akashi-kun dulu," gumam Kuroko pelan lalu kabur dengan misdirection miliknya.

Kise dan Aomine ternganga karena tidak sanggup menghentikan Kuroko.

Mereka berdua berharap kalau Kuroko diberi keselamatan oleh Kami-sama

…

Setelah bertanya-tanya oleh orang yang lewat, akhirnya Kuroko menemukan kelas Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko sempat mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan entah siapa ketika dia mulai melongos pergi.

Yah, pasti mereka membicarakan kenapa Kuroko mencari Akashi. Anak ini cari mati, ya?

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko datar.

Akashi yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap Kuroko sebentar yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya.

Maniknya mengawasi Kuroko dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki lalu dengan dengusan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat dia telantarkan tadi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun pura-pura tidak mengenalku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada polos yang sangat uh-oh.

Sekarang Kuroko duduk di depan meja Akashi setelah mengambil kursi terdekat, berharap bisa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

Akashi terdiam. Dia tidak menanggapi atau bahkan –mungkin– dengan sengaja menulikan pendengarannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko lagi, tapi kali ini lebih meninggikan nada datarnya. Berharap agar Akashi mendengar.

Semakin Kuroko berusaha membuat Akashi bicara semakin gencar pula Akashi terdiam.

"_Kebisuan yang hebat," _batin Kuroko, kagum.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan saat bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

Akhirnya dia meninggalkan kelas Akashi yang masih terdiam tanpa dia sadari sepasang bola mata beda warna menatap intens kepergiannya.

…

Terkutuklah semua sikap apatis Kuroko sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau Akashi satu sekolah dengannya.

Seharusnya Kuroko lebih memperhatikan sekitarnya seperti yang sering dikatakan dua temannya. Aomine dan Kise, tentu saja.

Setelah gagal kemarin, hari ini Kuroko bertekad akan menyapa Akashi lagi. Ia hanya ingin sekedar memastikan.

Apa dia orang yang kemarin dan kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain?

Dalam pikiran Kuroko, bahkan Akashi lebih parah dari dirinya. Parah dalam hal mengabaikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Ah, tapi apa mungkin? Pasti dia punya alasan.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya saat dia berhasil menjegat Akashi di toilet.

Kenapa harus toilet? Bikin pikiran ambigu saja.

Akashi menatap Kuroko sebentar. Ah, lagi-lagi tatapan itu.

Tatapan yang sukses membuat Kuroko terpaku seketika.

Decihan pelan keluar dari mulut Akashi, kemudian si pemuda bersurai merah melewati Kuroko yang sedang memaku begitu saja.

Sadar Akashi sudah pergi Kuroko buru-buru berbalik dan ternyata Akashi sudah lenyap.

Dia menyenderkan kepala biru mudanya pada dinding. Kuroko tidak akan menyerah hanya karena ini. Ingat di anime KnB? Kuroko itu keras kepala.

…

Hari ketiga percobaan 'membuat Akashi-kun bicara' dimulai.

Hari ini, saat istirahat siang tentu saja. Kuroko langsung berhamburan menuju kelas Akashi. Dia butuh usaha keras saat berusaha melepaskan Kise dan Aomine yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat over protektif padanya.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan pergi-ssu! Aku padamu hiks."

"Tetsu aku akan melindungi bokongmu!"

Itulah teriakan absurd Kise dan Aomine yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Memangnya Akashi separah apa, sih?

"Akashi-kun, mau makan bersama?" tanya Kuroko yang kini sudah ada di kelas Akashi. 1-A.

Akashi terdiam seperti biasa, tapi kali ini tidak menatap Kuroko. Yah, mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau pasti Kuroko yang mengganggunya seperti biasa.

Tanpa peduli Kuroko yang memberengut di depannya, Akashi melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Akashi-kun suka ayam goreng?" tanya Kuroko lagi dan tentu saja Akashi masih diam.

Ini efek karena ibu Kuroko suka menonton Upin dan Ipin jadi dengan sengaja membawakan anaknya bekal beberapa ayam goreng.

"Suka paha atau dada?"

Akashi nyaris melotot mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Kuroko. Yeah, jujur saja Akashi suka paha―eh.

Berusaha memasang ekspresi coolnya, Akashi hanya menghela napas keras menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko.

Kuroko rupanya mulai kehabisan akal, dia akan memikirkan cara lain nanti soalnya sekarang bel berbunyi.

Ah, padahal Kuroko belum sempat makan siang.

Tanpa disadari, saat Kuroko benar-benar pergi, seutas senyum kecil terhias di wajah tampan Akashi Seijuuro.

…

Ini hari keberapa, ya? Yah, pokoknya sudah berkali-kali Kuroko mendekati Akashi.

Mungkin Akashi jengah karena setiap hari diserang―bukan, diikuti oleh Kuroko terus, pada akhirnya pemuda bersurai merah itu kehabisan stok sabar.

"Akashi-kun."

"…"

"Mau kemana?"

"…"

"Aka―"

"Ugh! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Jangan ganggu aku!" Akashi agak berteriak pada Kuroko yang kini tengah mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

"Aku cuma membantu anjingmu karena dia kesusahan,bukan untuk berteman denganmu," tambahnya dengan napas sedikit terengah.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar beberapa detik kemudian senyum tipis terhias di wajah datarnya.

"Ternyata Akashi-kun memang orang yang waktu itu," kata Kuroko pelan.

Akashi termangu. Sial, dia keceplosan. Hal ini akan memperparah aksi Kuroko mendekatinya.

"Bertemanlah denganku," tambah Kuroko pelan.

Sudut bibir Akashi melengkung sedikit. "Kau dengar omonganku tidak, sih?"

"Eh, tapi―"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," kata Akashi dingin. Tarikan pelan menarik tas sekolahnya yang agak melorot tadi. " Aku tidak butuh teman, merepotkan saja."

Akashi pun melongos pergi. Punggungnya kini menatap Kuroko yang sedang memasang senyum tipis khasnya.

"Kalau tidak, mungkin usahaku akan lebih gigih dari sekarang," kata pemuda bersurai biru itu kemudian juga berbalik pergi.

Akashi menghela napas keras. Dia tidak suka seperti ini. Kalau dia menerima berteman dengan Kuroko dia hanya takut kalau Kuroko mengetahui rahasianya, Kuroko akan pergi.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Tetsuya," decih Akashi pelan, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, sebuah senyum tipisnya terhias sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang.

…

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi dingin pada pemuda di depannya yang kini menggendong seekor anjing di pelukannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa, kalian pasti sudah tahu.

Setelah hari kemarin Kuroko memutuskan untuk menjegat Akashi lagi setelah pulang sekolah, tapi dia tidak sendiri. Nigou bersamanya.

Sekarang dia, Nigou, dan Akashi sedang berada di belakang sekolah. Entah kenapa Kuroko bisa menyeret Akashi ke sini. Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau Akashi agak 'melunak' padanya saat insiden kemarin.

"Sekarang mau apa?" tanya Akashi mulai tidak sabar.

Kuroko menurunkan Nigou kemudian tersenyum lagi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku mau tes," kata Kuroko, datar.

"Soal apa?"

"Tentu saja soal kenapa Akashi-kun bisa mengerti perasaan hewan."

Akashi nyaris meledak tertawa. Rupanya Kuroko mengira dirinya bisa seperti itu. Dia menggaruk tenguknya kikuk sebelum bicara.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku bisa hal itu," gumam Akashi.

"Sudah, yang penting coba saja."

Meskipun mengeluh sebentar toh Akashi tetap menuruti perkataan Kuroko. Tunggu, kenapa Akashi bisa seperti itu?

"Ah, merepotkan," kata Akashi, akhirnya.

Akashi berjongkok agar posisinya dengan Nigou bisa agak sejajar. Dia mengelus pelan bagian telinga dan leher Nigou.

Kuroko bisa melihat, sentuhan Akashi pada Nigou begitu lembut. Bahkan tatapan Akashi yang sedingin es bisa melebur menjadi hangat.

Mungkinkah?

Akashi menyukai Nigou?

TIDAK.

"Kukira diajak jalan-jalan, tidak tahunya hanya mampir ke sekolah, merepotkan. Itu katanya," kata Akashi, enteng.

Kuroko nyaris tersedak. Ternyata mulut Nigou kurang ajar sekali.

"Tapi kalau begini," gumam Kuroko pelan. "Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak."

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Akashi. "Begitu, ya…"

Sekarang Akashi mengelus pelan lagi bulu halus Nigou.

"Apa menu makan malam keluarga Kuroko kemarin?" tanya Akashi pada Nigou.

Akashi kemudian mengangguk singkat lalu menatap Kuroko. "Sup, Oden, dan Nato, 'kan?"

Tepat sekali!

Mata biru langit Kuroko terlihat berbinar sedetik kemudian.

"Bilang pun kau tidak mungkin bisa percaya―"

"Hebat!" Kuroko menepuk pelan kedua tangannya lalu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Akashi. "Akashi-kun bisa bahasa binatang hanya dengan menyentuh? Aku terkesan," tambah Kuroko datar.

Terkesan kok datar gitu, Kuroko.

Akashi hanya terdiam kebingungan dengan reaksi Kuroko.

Dengan terburu-buru Kuroko menambahkan. "Tenang saja Akashi-kun, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun."

Mau tidak mau Akashi terkekeh samar. "Tetsuya bilang juga tidak akan ada yang percaya."

"Yah, mungkin bagi Tetsuya ini seperti kekuatan yang hebat."

"Apa mungkin, kalau disentuh…" Kuroko sedikit meneguk ludahnya. "Akashi-kun bisa tahu perasaan orang lain?"

"…"

Sunyi kemudian.

Angin di belakang sekolah berhembus, meniup kasar dedaunan yang tergeletak santai di tanah yang mereka pijaki.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kau juga tidak mau punya kekuatan seperti itu, 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan balik dari Akashi malah membuat Kuroko bungkam. Kedengarannya memang hebat kalau bisa mengetahui perasaan orang lain tapi…

…

Sepeti biasa Kuroko ke kelas Akashi pada istirahat siang. Pembicaraan kemarin seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

"Akashi-kun, sepulang sekolah nanti―"

Sebelum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Akashi langsung menutup pelan buku di tangannya lalu menatap Kuroko.

"Aku mengerti, sepulang sekolah nanti di halaman belakang."

Ah, Kuroko merasa lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Akashi sekarang tidak mengeluh lagi kalau dia ganggu. Bahkan Akashi hanya menurut saja ketika Kuroko mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Meskipun masih seperti biasa. Akashi itu dingin dan jarang tersenyum, tapi Kuroko yakin kalau Akashi bukan orang yang dingin dan Kuroko bisa menyadari kebaikan dari seorang Akashi.

…

Langit makin gelap. Warna oranye mendominasi di sana. Pemuda berbeda surai sedang tiduran di atas rumput yang ada di belakang sekolah.

Manik Akashi menyapu langit, tapi pikirannya melayang.

Dia merasa hatinya lebih ringan dari sebelum bertemu Kuroko. Dan lagi ajakan tiap hari menikmati sejuknya sore di belakang sekolah dari Kuroko sama sekali membuat perasaan Akashi menjadi tenang.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang," kata Akashi seraya bangkit.

Melihat Akashi yang mulai bangkit berdiri, mengikuti si pemilik surai merah.

Buk!

Kuroko jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Wajahnya membentur keras tanah yang dipenuhi rumput tipis. Rupanya Kuroko tadi tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Akashi menghela napas pelan, dia memposisikan tubunnya dengan berjongkok berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang tengah tertelungkup karena jatuh.

Manik beda warna miliknya menatap Kuroko sejenak dan saat Kuroko menengadah, Akashi langsung mengedarkan pandangannya meuju tempat lain.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, yang di panggil hanya mengeluarkan suara 'hm'. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, Kuroko hanya mengangguk diiringi senyum kecil.

Kuroko menyambut tangan Akashi yang ingin membantunya berdiri. Matanya seketika membulat saat merasakan ngilu di daerah pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"_Astaga, kakiku!"_ jerit Kuroko dalam hati, tidak mungkin dia menjerit di depan seorang Akashi. Bisa-bisa dia ditertawakan. Oh, ayolah itu hanya luka kecil.

"Kakimu kenapa, Tetsuya? Yang sakit di sebelah mana?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"…"

Kuroko terdiam sementara Akashi sibuk mengutuk dirinya karena kelepasan bicara.

Kenapa Akashi bisa tahu soal itu? Padahal Kuroko tidak mengutarakannya.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau benar-benar bisa tahu perasaan orang lain dengan menyentuhnya?"

Mungkin menurut Akashi, pertemanan yang dia mulai bersama Kuroko berakhir begitu saja.

…

Akashi berpikir kalau Kuroko akan menjauhinya setelah mengetahui kekuatan aneh yang dia miliki. Dia sendiri tidak menginginkannya.

Itu terjadi begitu saja saat masih SMP. Ketika dia menyentuh seseorang, terdengarlah suara hati orang itu.

Akashi panik―tentu saja. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian dia lebih memilih menjaga jarak dengan orang lain.

"Aku lengah," gumam Akashi, lemah.

"…"

Akashi hanya bisa menyesal dalam hati ketika Kuroko hanya terdiam. Meskipun mereka berhadapan, tidak ada lagi yang saling bicara.

Sekarang Akashi memutuskan untuk memberitahu semuanya pada Kuroko. Tidak peduli nanti Kuroko akan membenci dan menjauhinya yang penting bagi Akashi, dia bisa jujur pada Kuroko sekarang.

Sendirian lagi? Sudah biasa.

"Apa yang orang lain pikirkan bisa kuketahui hanya dengan menyentuhnya," kata Akashi yang lebih mirip gumamman.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi dari Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sibuk memandang rumput yang bergoyang pelan di bawah kakinya.

"Itu bukan karena keinginanku, jadi seolah-olah aku mengintip," lanjut Akashi yang membuat wajah Kuroko kini sudah mendongak, menatapnya. "Menjengkelkan, bukan?"

"Daripada membuat orang lain jengkel, lebih baik aku sendirian saja."

Akhirnya, pertanyaan mengganjal di hati Kuroko bisa terjawab. Jadi inilah jawaban Akashi tidak mau dekat dengan orang lain.

Kalau kita dekat dengan orang lain akan ada suatu saat ketika kita menyentuh mereka. Dan ketika Akashi menyentuh mereka, dia sudah mengintip rahasia orang lain.

Akashi tidak ingin lancang seperti itu.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko kini menggengam tangan Akashi erat. Matanya menatap lurus sang pemilik surai merah.

"Akashi-kun aku―" Kuroko meneguk sebentar ludahnya. "Aku ini orang yang hanya memikirkan hal yang sederhana. Jadi jangan khawatir!"

"_Jangan mengatakan hal yang menyendihkan begitu,"_

"_Jangan bilang kalau sendirian lebih baik,"_

"_Karena itu aku…"_

Tangan Akashi balik menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh Tetsuya," bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Deg.

Kuroko bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup aneh dan dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Akashi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, seringai kecil menggantikan senyumnya.

"Ti―tidak ada apa-apa! Ayo pulang, sudah sore," Kuroko berjalan memunggungi Akashi.

Melihat punggung Kuroko, si pemuda beriris beda warna tertawa pelan. Dia sangat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang ada di dalam hati Kuroko sebelum pemuda bersurai biru muda itu melepaskan tangannya.

Katakanlah dia lancang kali ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Akashi sudah terlanjur senang.

"…_karena aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Akashi-kun."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

A/n : Horay! Birthday fic pertamaku untuk Saru-chi selesai :') . selamat ulang tahun buat temanku yang bernama Saru-chi ! :3 semoga sukses selalu, semoga mimpinya tercapai! Semoga Akashi bisa bersama Kuroko selamanya /OOT :v.

Oh ya cerita ini secara garis kecil aku ambil dari manga dengan judul serupa tapi lupa pengarang. Maklum komik jaman SMP udah pada dibuang :'). Ada beberapa yang kuubah tentu saja XD.

Mind to RnR? *bow*


End file.
